gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
PRNI-858 Chasseur
|model number=PRNI-858 |namesake=Chasseur |developed from=PRNI-803 Reiter |developed into= |variants= |unit type= |launched= |destroyed= |operators=Praetorians |known pilots= |height=20.4 Metres |weight= |power plant=* |armaments=* * x 2 * x 4 (2 mounted on forearms; 2 mounted on feet) |system features=*Adaptive Camouflage System *ECM Array *Enhanced Sensor Unit *Multipurpose Launcher x 6 |optional equipment= |unique aspects= |armour=*Adaptive Stealth Armour Plating *Titanium Polycarbon Alloy |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in torso |affiliation= |universe=Solar Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }}The PRNI-858 Chasseur (aka Chasseur) is a stealth operations mobile suit used by Praetorians. Technology & Combat Characteristics Chasseurs are designed for stealth missions, built for effective infiltration, reconnaissance and sabotage. While lightly armed the suit has unparalleled EWAC capabilities, surpassing the Peacekeepers surveillance mobile suits. The suit's most notable aspect is an adaptive camouflage system, capable of hiding the suit from a large range of sensors. Using it the Chasseur can perform various different forms of camouflage, including infrared cloaking to disguise its heat signature; ECM warfare to disable enemy electronics and visual cloaking. Thanks to an adaptive plating on its armour the mobile suit can change its appearance, either blending itself in with backgrounds to perform basic camouflage or rendering itself fully invisible. Despite the suit's primary function as an infiltrator it is not incapable of combat, in order to ensure that the suit maintains peak stealth efficiency it is armed with no beam weaponry and specialised close combat HiPAR Blades built with a low SR Particle emission. For ranged combat the suits are equipped with experimental railgun-type weapons, designed for stealth combat and precision targeting. Armaments ;* :A high powered and dangerous weapon, the SR Linear Railrifle accelerates rounds at supersonic speeds akin to standard linear weapons. However, the weapon additionally surrounds each round with a cloud of SR particles, granting each shot fired attributes similar to a particle weapon blast. Due to the device's nature it is a formidable weapon usable ranging from very long range to medium range without suffering a loss in functionality. ;* : ;* :As the Chasseur is a stealth combat mobile suit it requires weapons with a low energy footprint in order to avoid detection, as such, using standard beam sabre-type weapons is inadvisable during stealth missions. To overcome this issue Chasseurs are issued specially designed HiPAR Stealth Blades which do not emit as large an energy signature as regular close combat weapons. :Each mobile suit carries four blades; the weapons are mounted on the forearms and feet. All blades have an anti-beam coating applied to them and are capable of countering most close combat weapons. System Features ;*Adaptive Camouflage System :The Chasseur's most distinctive feature, the ACS grants the mobile suit varying levels of stealth operation. This is achieved through the specialised plating on the suit's surface which can change its IR signature, visual appearance and even bend light around the structure of the suit. Through the combination of multiple systems the ACS can grant the suit effective camouflage. ;*ECM Array :During infiltration operations the Chasseur can disable enemy electronics using the ECM suite, however it is not constantly used during operations to prevent the enemy from being alerted to the suit's presence. ;*Enhanced Sensor Unit : ;*Multipurpose Launcher :Six launchers are built onto the suit's waist, each one can fire a variety of different tactical rounds. History Notes & Trivia See also Category:Solar Era Mobile Suits